Fallout cut content
Fallout cut content refers to content in Fallout which was cut from the final version of the game. A few of it can still be found in the game files but is inaccessible within the game itself. Cut character interaction * Abel - According to his dialogue file, the Vault Dweller was able to taunt him into lowering the force field in Mariposa Military Bases living quarters. * Viola - Many lines that cannot be accessed. Cut factions * Jackals * Thinker nightkin * Vipers * The Rippers Cut quests * Become a Blade * Become an honorary Viper * Deliver Locket for Romero * Deliver package from the Gun Runners * Rescue Jason Zimmerman * Save Trish * Stop the Gangs from attacking Adytum * The Search for the Glow * The Trade Line * To Catch a Wisp * The Wood Cutter's Wife * A Brotherhood miniquest to deliver Pulse Grenades from Michael to Sophia. Also more extended dialogue with Michael, and being able to con a Laser Pistol out of him. * A Brotherhood spy quest. * Find Children spy in the Followers, it seems the name of the spy was Heather. * A quest to deliver (perhaps unwittingly) a bomb to a Follower named Jake (you can ask Nicole about him). * Being able to report Iguana Bob to the Hub police (really). * A miniquest involving Billy and Dan in the Hub, which has been fully scripted but seemingly does not work. Cut creatures * Pit viper * S'Lanter Cut characters Shady Sands * Agatha, the storyteller. * Elder * Barterman * Guard (Barterman) * Sammy (Fallout) Junktown * Hernandez, a man of mucho gusto, a gambler with a foolproof system. * Vasquez Villanova Hernandez Ortega, a mercenary desperado. * Bob, who owes many caps at Gizmo's Casino. The Hub * Avery * Richie. You could pose as a Hub Vault Inspector when confronting him. * Rufus, playing Cyberhood, Prince of the Matrix * Hubbian * Troy Boneyard Adytum * Alex * Julianna * Jason Zimmerman * Children of the Cathedral guard (post Mutant invasion). * Children of the Cathedral scout (post Mutant invasion). * Ronald COC Initiate (post Mutant invasion). * Caroline COC Initiate (post Mutant invasion). * Myles COC Initiate (post Mutant invasion). * Alisha COC Initiate (post Mutant invasion). * Thomas COC Initiate (post Mutant invasion). * Gabriel COC Initiate (post Mutant invasion). * Charlene COC Initiate (post Mutant invasion). * Ekdar COC Initiate (post Mutant invasion). * Hopper COC Initiate (post Mutant invasion). * Radek COC Initiate (post Mutant invasion). * Theslin COC Scholar (post Mutant invasion). * Slater COC Scholar (post Mutant invasion). * Aunanut COC Scholar (post Mutant invasion). * Eikenkoff COC Scholar (post Mutant invasion). * Spikavar COC Scholar (post Mutant invasion). * Varalone COC Scholar (post Mutant invasion). * Quinonos COC Scholar (post Mutant invasion). * Ziegliff COC Scholar (post Mutant invasion). * Jones COC Scholar (post Mutant invasion). * Smithe COC Scholar (post Mutant invasion). Followers of the Apocalypse * Amber * Alan * Heather, a spy working for the Children. * Henry * Herion * Peter * Jake, second in command. * Jelissa * Jessica * Lynda * Mohandki * Nancy * Percy * Savil * Shannon * Neil Blades * Fire, Razor's right-hand man * Romero * Snake * Dolgan * Beca * Jade * Dragon * Michelle The below are all mentioned in Dolgan, Snake, Beca and Jade's Dialogue files as well as Dragon's. * Books * Scars * Gunner * Twitch * Hammer Deathclaw warehouse (Rippers) * Tangler * Ripper prisoner Burrows * Rinar Lost Hills * Brenden * Kedrick * Farli Cathedral Most cathedral NPCs give you only a small part of their dialogue. A good example is Viola, who has many lines that cannot be accessed. So it's hard to tell if actually any NPCs were completely removed. * Dumar * Zack Barstow Cut psykers: * Dominic - "A strange energy flares from his eyes" * Wiggup - "Small sparks of energy flow over his body" This is probably Wiggum. Cut Cathedral members (no details) * Surf * Barracus Super mutants They may have been supposed for the Mariposa Military Base or the Master's Lair, it's not always quite sure. * Uthern, leader of the Super Mutants. * Rae, he might join you in your fight against the Master. Random encounters There are some MSG files for a type of random encounter that was never fully implemented: people from a nearby location who had lots of dialogue, depending on your rep there, could give you news or lead you to their base. * Lance, one of the guards from Shady Sands' long-range patrols. * A lone raider * Sean Vault 13 * Vault couple Unknown location * Nurse Marney * Dr. Solone * Bill (Fallout) * Cally * Kathy The Thinker Nightkins * Therax * Justin * Sereine * Dolkarn * Hort * Chris * Jaunita * Lesley * Renfield * Timothy Cut locations * Viper Camp * Brotherhood Ruins * Burrows * Finding the remains of an ambushed caravan along with the corpse of a Vault 13 scout named Sean, who turned super mutant. * Irvine Cut location content Boneyard * A gang war in the Boneyard, with the Blades as a regular gang instead of a bunch of wimps and Tangler as a big bad boss of the Rippers (you can hear about them in some tell-me-abouts). Related quests to join the Blades, stop the gangs from attacking Adytum, and rescue Zimmerman's son (Jason, not Josh) from the Rippers. Glow The body has this description "This body might be some kind of genetic experiment." Other: * GLOWCAGE.MSG - "It appears as though this cage contained lab animals for for testing. Somehow, the bars have been torn off." * GLWBOX.MSG - "This looks to be the footlocker of some guards." * GLOWDESK.MSG - a lock desk of papers * GLOWTABL.MSG - a table in a mess Vault 15 * Finding a key in Vault 15 meant for... who knows what. Cut items * Brotherhood honor code holodisk * Field switch * Gold locket * Tangler's hand * Old knife * Watch * Reserved item * Small statuette Cut addiction * Alcohol addiction Other * Happy endings for the Followers of the Apocalypse (with a picture showing an unbroken wall) and the Hub (with a picture showing Iguana Bob Frazier), and mutant invasion endings for Junktown and the Brotherhood of Steel (with a picture showing a super mutant). * In-game effects of mutant invasions of the Followers, Hub, Brotherhood, Junktown and Shady Sands. * A clue index, mostly serving as reminders of known information, and a function to store video clips in your Pip-Boy. * An unused "fire dance" death animation for children and midgets. Category:Fallout cut content